


The Calm Before the Storm

by Im_so_clumsy



Series: The Calm Before The Storm [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Vision is smooth af, but in a sincere way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_clumsy/pseuds/Im_so_clumsy
Summary: Vision and Wanda spent two years stealing moments with each other, unable to bear being apart.This is one way they could have started.No spoilers





	1. Wanda's reality

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War hurt me.  
> Just a warning this does not have a beta. It is my first Avengers fic so if I get the characterization wrong be sure to let me know.

Wanda glanced at the man across the street. He looked nervous and she thought she had seen him before. Worried about a potential ambush, Wanda decided to look into his mind.

Her body froze. The mind was very, very familiar. It was vast and organized in a way that was impossible for humans to achieve. Her stomach went tight; instead of the normal calm it rolled with unease and fear. He was _nervous_. 

_Vhiz?_ She knew it was him but he looked so _strange_. His red skin was now pale and ordinary. His eyes blue but lacked the strange cog-like irises. He had blond hair on his head. He wore _jeans_ and a blue polo. 

His mind brushed hers gently, the familiar greeting made her smile.

_Hello, Wanda._

Nat had told her to always be suspicious, but with Vision it was incredibly difficult. _What’s with the new look?_

 _I wanted to see you._ He winced internally at the blunt statement.

Wanda’s brow furrowed. Vision had never been bothered by his bluntness.

_Why?_ She knew that answer, she felt it and saw it. His mind was always open to hers.

_I miss you._

Wanda couldn’t stop the smile that formed. 

Vision smiled in return. His face was different but his smile was the same.

Wanda crossed the street. _How did you find me?_

He hesitated. “Would you like to, um, to get something to eat?”

“Vhiz, you don’t eat.” 

His turbulent mind calmed at her response and his smile brightened at the nickname. “You do.”

“It would look suspicious if only one of us is eating.” She felt his mind pull back and she didn’t let it go. “Drinking is easier to fake. There’s a coffee shop not far from here.” 

Vision nodded. “Let’s go. If you want to, that is.”

Their minds gently pulled back until the connection had lessened to the very outskirts of their consciousness. They were aware of each other, but the emotions and thoughts were not felt.

Wanda had fantasied about this moment for months but she didn’t allow herself to believe it would actually happen. Now that they walked beside each other she couldn’t help but feel nervous. Questions flew through her mind and made her stomach twist. 

The silence between them was stifling and charged with an unpleasant aura. 

None of the fantasies started like that. Wanda’s heart dropped as new possibilities filled her head.

The woman behind the counter smiled and Wanda managed to place her order without showing tears. 

The silence wasn’t broken until the drinks were in their hands and Vision suggested a small table in the corner of the small room.

It was a few agonizing moments before either spoke.

“I…” Vision paused when she met his eyes. “How are you? And the others? Did… Did it go as planned?” 

Her brow furrowed and she frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“The-” he cut himself off and Vision returned her confused expression. His eyes widened. “He didn’t figure it out?”

“Figure what out?” Wanda fought the urge to delve into his mind.

“Did he ever question how the information came to him?” Vision continued before she could ask anything else. “Those files are behind firewalls that make FRIDAY’s security look like a simple padlock. It took days to get past them and then finding the correct information and downloading it while not setting off any of the security took almost a week. It took three days to figure out how to send the information to a flip phone in a way that wouldn’t be traced, not to mention compress the files enough as to not fry the entire device and he didn’t see any reason to question who sent it?”

It took a moment to understand the irritated frown on Vision’s unfamiliar face.

“ _Vhiz_ ,” Wanda breathed. “Are telling me that you are the reason- the _person_ \- that broke us out of the-” Her voice cracked. She still couldn’t say it. After all those months she still couldn’t say it.

His eyes glanced down. “I… Well… Didn’t you question it?”

Wanda’s breath caught in her throat at the hurt look on his face. “After Steve told us what happened I thought it was T’Challa.”

“Oh. I, I suppose that does make sense.”

Her eyes widened. “What if you had gotten caught? What if Ross finds out you were a part of it? Vhiz, do you know what would happen-”

The feeling of his fingers on her hand froze her entire being. In the back of her mind she wondered if he had done it for that very purpose.

Vision’s eyes held hers. “Nothing that would not be worth it.”

She tried to ignore the fact that the way he looked at her was exactly as he had in her fantasies. That her reaction to his thumb moving over her knuckles was the same- her heart be faster, her breathing became uneven, she wanted nothing more than to touch him back. Somehow, through every distraction he caused her, she found her voice.

“They would _kill you_. To Ross you are nothing more than a machine, something that could be disassembled without a second thought. How could you possibly take that chance?”

“The consequences would be insignificant,” Vision stated. He hesitated and spoke with a soft voice. “As long as you are safe.” 

Vision shifted uncomfortably, misunderstanding the silence that followed. “I’m sorry. I-if I’ve overstepped- I, I had thought- but clearly- I should go-”

“Don’t you dare,” Wanda ordered, her voice thick. “Don’t you _dare_ leave after telling me that.”

He blinked and tilted his head in a way that was so _Vision_ she managed to ignore the desire to see his true eyes. To see how the blue cogs would spin wildly in an attempt to figure out what her response meant.

“I… I’m sorry. I assumed your silence was because you were…”

“Vision, what am I supposed to say to that?” she questioned. Once again their meeting shifted drastically from her fantasies. 

Wanda didn’t have to be in his head to know he already had an answer. He pretend to think anyway.

“Say ‘yes’.” His entire body was tense when elaborated. “When I ask you to spend the next few days with me and keep it from the others… say ‘yes’.” 

It took her a moment to process the request. She let out a laugh. Then another. And another.

Vision tried to hide the pain she caused but he had never been good at hiding things.

“I see.”

When he stood Wanda’s hand gripped his wrist with magic as well as her fingers. His eyes were wet with unshed tears and his wrist started to phase through both. 

Through her laughter she answered, “ _Yes_. Yes, I will spend the next few days with you.”

“Then why are you laughing?” he demanded.

“I’m trying to figure out when you stopped being predictable.” Wanda stood. “I’ve thought about this- us meeting- and I had hoped you would ask me that question. But never did I believe you would actually ask it. I thought it was just a fantasy.”

“I know the feeling,” Vision replied with a smile she had never seen on his face- disguised or otherwise. “I have a place we can stay.”

Wanda shifted her hand so that it held his. “Take me there.”

The silence that surrounded them while they walked down the street was comfortable and calming and happy and slightly awkward and a little bit terrifying. Wand grinned as reality lined up with her fantasy once again.

They were together. Not forever- not even for long- but together all the same.


	2. Vision's Joy

Vision watched Wanda explore the apartment. It was a large studio with hardwood floors and a kitchen that reminded him of the compound.

The entrance had a closet on one side and the bathroom on the other so anyone that tried to force their way into the apartment would be bottlenecked and have no cover. To the left was the kitchen. It hugged the corner of the left wall and had a bar to distinguish it from the rest of the apartment. The bed was in the corner opposite the kitchen. To the right of the entrance (past the bathroom) was an open space with a fireplace in the middle of the wall and a couch in front of it. A chair was in the far corner just out of sight of a window with a bookcase beside it.

Vision became tenser as her exploration stayed silent. He forced himself to remain stationary, he had mistaken her reactions twice that night. As she went to the middle of the room he scolded himself for his lack of understanding. He, more than anyone, should have realized the need for time in order to process surprising information.

Wanda opened her mouth to speak only to close it.

Vision’s breath hitched. She didn’t like it. He had been worried that she would see the open space between the bed and the far wall was excessive, especially because they wouldn’t be there often (assuming she wanted to see him again). Wanda had never been fond of wasted space. However he thought that she might not be fond of small spaces and her comfort was his second-highest priority.

“How are you paying for this?” She faced him as he drew closer. “If you got Stark-”

Vision smiled. “Mr. Stark doesn’t know about this. About any of this. FRIDAY on the other hand…”

Wanda’s eyes widened. “Vision, FRIDAY-”

“Helped me break into the most secure server in the country without telling Mr. Stark,” he interrupted gently. “She will not tell him. FRIDAY is very intelligent and I’m sure she has her suspicions but as far as she knows, I’m trying to understand humanity by living among it. She’s not telling Mr. Stark because I asked her not to. Through various and complicated ways she has set up an account that Mr. Stark’s accountants will ignore; that’s how I’m paying for this place.”

Wanda had grown more and more tense as he spoke. 

He stepped closer to her. Close enough to see the beginning of her tears. He had to make her stay. He wouldn’t survive if she left

“Wanda… This will not lead them to you.”

“You can’t know that.” She stepped away from him. “I can’t just think about myself, the others are here as well. I have to think of their safety too and that means I can’t do this. I can’t risk their safety. Not… not even for you, Vhiz.” 

He phased through the table to get in front of her, his façade disappeared. 

“Wanda, wait.” He wasn’t sure if it was his plea or his true appearance that stopped her but he didn’t care. “Let me explain.”

“I-”

“Two minutes,” he pleaded. “Please, just give me two minutes.” 

“Is timing important?” The accusation his her voice made him wince.

Did she really think him capable of leading her into a trap? 

“No, but aren’t I supposed to ask for a specific time? Isn’t that how this works? Isn’t it always about time?” His heart beat faster. He was so close, so _close_ to having her again. “Anything. Give me any condition or ultimatum just listen to me. Please, Wanda.”

“One word,” she offered after a moment of thought. Her lips twitched. “Tell me in one word why I should stay. Then I’ll decide if I should listen.”

Vision frowned. He was going to have a word with Colonel Rhodes about getting Wanda to watch Doctor Who. 

His mind flew through different possibilities. It was so obvious he almost missed it. 

Their eyes met.

“Wanda.”

A smile came to her lips and a pink tint to her cheeks. Then she looked disappointed. “My name? That’s it?”

He stepped closer to her and gently took her head in his hands for emphasis.

Vision could feel himself shaking ever so slightly. “Everything.”

Wanda took his hands and lowered them. “That’s two words.”

“I fail to hear the difference.”

Wanda froze. 

He waited a moment and wondered how she managed to put up with his long silences all those years.

“Please let me explain?”

She nodded. 

“Wanda… Wanda I have been planning this for months. I wanted to find you sooner but I was worried I’d make a mistake.” He moved his right hand and held her wrist like she had earlier that night. “If there were even the slightest chance that you would get caught, I would not be here. I would rather be back at the compound, absolutely miserable and missing you, than risk your capture. Wanda, your safety is the only thing that matters to me. Nothing else…” His hand squeezed her wrist. “Nothing matters more than you. Nothing more than your safety, your happiness. They are everything to me. You are everything to me.” 

He waited for a response but got none.

“If you don’t think this is safe, I understand. I do. I know this isn’t logical. I know this is, is complicated and-”

“Vision.” Wanda raised a hand to his cheek. “You’ve spent the past few months planning this?”

“Yes.” His hand covered hers. “I, I didn’t know how you would react but I had to try. I had to know you’re safe.”

She smiled wryly. “I’m a fugitive. I don’t think ‘safe’ is the right word.”

Vision returned the smile. “Perhaps not.” 

“Vhiz,” Wanda remarked. “The others expect me to be gone for three more days.” 

By her smile Vision knew the answer to his next question. “Will you spend them with me?”

“There is nowhere else I would rather be.”

Vision smiled widely. She would stay. She hadn’t rejected him. He was filled with wonder; how was it possible that his desire had come true? There had never been a moment in his short life that he had been happier.

His eyes closed in relief.

“Vhiz.” Wanda used her thumb to wipe a tear from Vision’s eye.

He hadn’t realized he had been crying. Vision wasn’t aware he _could_ cry. 

“It’s alright,” Wanda assured. “It’s alright. It’s alright, I’m here.” 

Vision felt the change in pressure that alerted him Wanda would remove her hand from his cheek. He refused to allow the movement.

The air between them was tense, though not unpleasantly so. He had no idea what the consequences of his action would be. He had no idea where their relationship stood and therefore had no idea if it was allowed.

Vision held her hand in a firm yet gentle grip so that she could pull away if she desired. Her eyes were confused and curious and easily held by his own gaze. 

Vision turned his head and pressed a kiss to Wanda’s palm. 

“I am… I am glad you are here.”

“Vhiz…” Wanda suddenly threw her arms around him. “I missed you.”

He nodded. “And I you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this was really repetitive and annoying or really repetitive and worked.  
> I know that Wanda was all for sticking around with Vision in the last chapter, but I truly think she would worry about getting brought back to the Raft.
> 
> Edit: Despite my best efforts this short little fic turned into a series. The stories are not written chronologically but I do mess around with the place of them in the actual series when I post them. So reading the author's notes will probably be confusing if you read them out of the order they were posted. I have no idea how that will work (or if it will drive you crazy) but I'm going to see what happens and go from there.


End file.
